


Leaving a Piece of Youth

by hell_is_our_home



Series: Wiccan!Verse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Animal Transformation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familiars, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Warlocks, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete was the best familiar any witch could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving a Piece of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first part got so much positive feedback i thought 'hey why not write a petekey sequel' hope you enjoy!

Mikey sat back in seat and sighed, his hands going a bit loose around his steering wheel as he waited for the street light to turn green. For the first time in years, Mikey was nervous.

When Mikey was younger he was nervous all the time. He was nervous when he learned he would practice Wicca. He was nervous when he was first learning to perform witchcraft. He was nervous when he only ten years old and needed to find a familiar. He was nervous when he met Pete.

Pete was the best familiar any witch could ask for. Pete was patient with Mikey, he knew how anxious Mikey was but he helped him through it. Mikey remembers how Pete guided him when he first separated his spirit from his body and back. Pete was only a year older than Mikey, and yet he was so smart and wise and Mikey was grateful for that. Mikey would be so lost without him, and he knew he would be risking losing all that today.

Mikey sighed again as the light turned green and drove home. No matter what the risks, Mikey knew it wrong for a wiccan to lie to their familiar.

***

"Where were you!?" Pete asked as Mikey stepped into their house. He had his arms over his chest, his eyebrows drew together and a slight pout on his lips. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed off his tattoos that Mikey loved.

"I was at Gerard's house." Mikey replied and kicked off his shoes. "I told I was going there this morning."

"I know." Pete said and dropped his arms. "Its just, you took too long." He mumbled.

"Hey, your antlers are gone!" Mikey smiled when he noticed the bones were missing from Pete's head. Mikey reached over and ruffled Pete's hair, looking over at the spot where the antlers used to be.

"They wore off a few minutes ago." Pete said and scratched at his head when Mikey took his hand off it. He missed the antlers, Mikey admitted, as well as the freckles and spots. "Are you ready to meditate for today?" Pete asked as he sat on the carpet floor an crossed his legs.

"No, I already meditated at Gerard's house." Mikey replied as he slumped on the couch and Pete's eyebrows drew together again.

"You meditated without me?" Pete asked. It wasn't the first time Mikey went into the spirit world without him, but it still hurt a bit. Pete knew one of the most important duties as a familiar is to guide wiccans into the spirit world and back to the physical world, he felt a bit..useless when he didn't fulfill those duties.

"I'm sorry, we can meditate again if you want." Mikey said and sat across from Pete.

"No." Pete said. "You must be tired from the first time." He said and stood from the floor. "You stay there, I'll make some tea or something."

Mikey smiled as he watched Pete step into their small kitchen and start boiling some water on the stove.

"Chamomile?" Pete asked and looked at Mikey over his shoulder.

"Yes, please." Mikey replied. Pete was shorter than Mikey, as much as Pete hated to admit, and sometimes it made things harder for him. Like right now as he tip-toed as high as he could and tried to reach for the tea on the high shelves. Mikey tried not to laugh as he watched Pete struggle.

Mikey stood from the floor and walked over to Pete, standing behind him and grabbing the box of tea from the shelf. Pete was a bit startled when he saw Mikey's hand reaching for the tea.

"Thanks." H mumbled as Mikey handed it to him. Pete took out two tea bags and grabbed two clean mugs from the sink. Mikey sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching Pete turn off the stove and carefully pour the hot water into the mugs.

"Careful not to burn yourself." Mikey said and Pete rolled his eyes.

"That was one time!" Pete said and dropped the tea bags into the mugs. He grabbed the small bottle of honey, squeezing some into one mug and stirring it into the tea with a spoon. Pete brought the mugs to the table, setting one in front of Mikey and sitting across from him.

"Thanks." Mikey said before blowing gently into his tea before lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip.

"Does it need more honey?" Pete asked and Mikey shook his head.

"Its good." Mikey replied and took another sip. Pete knew just how Mikey liked his tea. He thought back to Gerard and Frank and how Frank knew how he liked his coffee, he wondered if that was one of the many skills familiars had or if Pete just knew how to make awesome tea.

They sat in silence for a bit, drinking their tea and ravishing each other's company. Mikey liked moments like this, they didn't have to use words to know what each of them were thinking. Instead they spoke to each other with small glances.

Mikey took another sip of his tea before setting his mug back down. He stared down at his mug, still halfway filled with tea, and played with the string of the tea bag.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Pete asked. Mikey looked up at him and shook his head.

"Its fine." He said and sat back in his chair. "I guess I'm just not really I'm the mood for tea." Pete stood and grabbed Mikey's mug from the table.

"Do you want coffee instead?" He asked and walked over to the sink, dumping the tea in and rinsing out the mug.

"No its fine." Mikey said. "Can we talk?" Pete turned off the water, quickly drying his hands on his pants before sitting back down. Pete glanced up at Mikey with focused eyes, waiting to him to speak.

"You," Mikey started and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "You're a very loyal familiar. And I'm very grateful for that-"

"Are you kicking me out or something?" Pete asked.

"What? No, Pete its not like that." Mikey explained. "You're my familiar, I would never do that."

"Did I do something wrong?" Pete asked.

"No-"

"Am I not doing enough for you?" Pete asked, more panicked now.

"No, Pete-"

"Did you find a better familiar?" Pete's voice cracked and his eyes started to water.

"Pete that's not it!" Mikey said and stood from his chair. He kneeled in front of Pete, holding his cheeks with his palms. "I'm not leaving you." He said, his jaw tight and his voice firm.

A few tears escaped and trailed down Pete's cheeks, his breath shaky as he looked up at Mikey.

"Why would you think I'd leave you?" Mikey asked, his voice more soft and wiped at Pete's cheeks with his thumb. He'd never seen Pete like this, so fragile and broken.

"I.." Pete breathed out, his hands shaking as he reached up and held Mikey's wrists.

"Pete, you're my familiar." Mikey said. "We're there for each other right?" Pete nodded as his thumb stroked Mikey's hand.

"Always." Pete said and Mikey smiled.

"I love you." Mikey said pressing his forehead to Pete's, his glasses hitting Pete's nose.

"I love you too." Pete said and smiled back at him.

Mikey wasn't so nervous anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I'll write more of this but we'll see.


End file.
